merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Morganaforever/Series 4 Modifications(IMPORTANT!)
Ok, I'm probably one of the very few, if not the only one, to notice something like this, but since I'm a video editor as well and I needed some moments from series 4, I couldn't help but notice some slight differences between the trailer of series four and the episode 4x01 The Darkest Hour part 1. First of all, I want all of you dear users to follow this link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f41y9jBc5VU&feature=related . On 0.31, Morgana is actually seen stabbing Morgause and lowering the dagger on her body, while on the actual episode on 10.03 it just switched away. Also, in 00.12 of the video I sent above, you can also see a scene that was included in no episode of series 4. As most of you know, that's not the only case. In 4x07 "The Secret Sharer" Morgause is supposed to bring Morgana back to life since she was so seriously injured, as shown in some images. However, this all happened in a deleted scene that was never included in the DVDs and all we saw was Morgana having a dream containing a flashback of her fight with Emrys. What's more, in 4x09 "Lancelot Du Lac" we never got to see the reason that made the Dochraid laugh like a maniac. There are also some moments on the trailer of Morgana seeing Emrys and screaming in panic, which I think happened in 4x12/4x13 "The Sword in the Stone". My point is, I don't think that the writers unpurposely excluded those scenes. If they were not going to include them in the first place, then there's no reason for them to still keep them on the trailer. I think that they had a reason to keep them on the trailers but never releasing them on the DVDs. Here are my speculations of why that happened: *The scene of Morgana stabbing Morgause may got deleted because some children also watch the show. It's not like any blood was shown, but the cast may have just wanted to be safe. Also, the Morgause/Morgana scene on the secret sharer may have been deleted for the same reason, because the kids may have been frightened by seeing dead people trying to grab Morgause. However, I think this is a bit unlikely. *Those scenes seem pretty important and the writers can't have been that careless. The scenes are probably going to be the prize in some "Merlin" competition. *It's possible that those scenes gave away clues of what the cliffhanger in 4x13 was. Of course I'm not talking about the Morgana stabbing Morgause scene, but about her meeting with Morgause in the underworld. She may have foreseen a villain returning or a dragon saving Morgana. Now the writers wouldn't let something ruin the surprise for us would they? So, what's going on with series 4? There are many things that we were supposed to see but never actually happened! Don't you think it's kind of suspicious, since we never had any scenes completely removed in previous seasons? Category:Blog posts Category:Behind the Scenes Series 4